


Preparing For A First Date For Dummies

by Somethingoutofnothing



Series: Solid Plan [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Teenwolf - Fandom
Genre: Allison Argent & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Bromance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 23:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2600606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somethingoutofnothing/pseuds/Somethingoutofnothing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How to prepare for a date: Step one. Get dressed. Step two. Second guess self and/or every decision leading up to getting dressed. Step three. Repeat step one and two at least five times before admitting defeat. Step four. Call in reinforcements (fashion experts, which you are obviously not, you idiot, what were you thinking?) Step five. Let them dress you. Step six. Go to date with hot guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Preparing For A First Date For Dummies

 

_Dude, wanna come over? I got the new COD. It looks awesome. –SM_

_Can’t, dude. Got a date. As awesome as COD looks, Derek Hale looks better. –SS_

_Oh. –SM_

_Seriously? –SM_

_Like… You were serious about getting a date with him? I thought you were being sarcastic. –SM_

_My less than non-existent sex life is no laughing matter, Scotty. It’s very serious. –SS_

_How can you have a less than non-existent love life? –SM_

_You be Stiles Stilinski. Then it’s easy. –SS_

Stiles pocketed his phone and looked at himself in the mirror one more time. He’d already checked himself ten times, but then he’d run his hands through his hair, or decide that his shirt wasn’t right, or the colours clashed (and _seriously?_ What did he even know about clashing colours?) or there was a stain on his jeans. To be fair, Stiles was pretty sure all his jeans had at least one stain on them, so he had to resign himself to the least visible ones.

More than once, he’d considered calling Lydia or Allison for advise. In a moment of weakness, he’d even considered calling both, but the vision of those two going through his clothes and not so silently judging him was enough to make him come to his senses. Allison would give him a sweet, pitying look, and Lydia would just look through his clothes with a look of disgust.

Suffice to say, while looking through his clothes, Stiles had realised why he wasn’t attractive to gay guys. Or anyone, really.

Except Derek Hale, apparently.

And wasn’t that what really mattered?

Stiles pulled his hand out of his hair and stared at it in betrayal, because when had it even moved? And then he decided that there wasn’t any way to fix his hair, because it was obviously working against him, so he might as well just accept it.

His eyes flicked over to his laptop. He still had an hour. That was good. Yeah.

Okay, so maybe he was a little over eager. Wait… Did he _look_ over eager? Was he going to scare Derek off with his eagerness? Stiles looked over himself again.

It was time to call in reinforcements.

-

“What the hell is this?” Stiles heard, and turned around to find Lydia holding up his ‘stud muffin’ shirt. And, yep, there was the look of disgust. Just as he’d imagined it, it was almost uncanny, really.

“I think it’s cute.” Allison’s sweetness, right on queue.

Stiles sighed. “Look, I just need you two to dress me so I look less like… My usual self.”

“If Derek doesn’t like your usual self, then he doesn’t deserve you Stiles,” Allison replied, resting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Meanwhile, Lydia was shaking her head. “Stiles is the kind of person that you have to appreciate…” She paused, seeming to think over her words, “Bit by bit,” she said. “Start with getting used to his personality, then his lack of fashion sense, then his quirkiness omes after that, when you’re already in too far to back out of a friendship with him.” Allison seemed to agree, because she tilted her head and stayed silent. Stiles would be indignant if he didn’t know it was true. It had taken Lydia months of ‘prolonged Stiles exposure’ to get used to him. “So. Let’s see what we have to work with, hm?” Lydia said, raising an eyebrow.

Within a couple of minutes, Stiles had been undressed from what he was wearing, because according to Lydia he was definitely trying too hard. Allison had reluctantly agreed. They’d pulled out all the button up shirts that he owned, which Stiles was starting to realise really wasn’t a huge range, and they were debating the pros and cons of the navy one, using words and phrases that Stiles wasn’t even going to try understand. Apparently they both agreed that it would do him favours though. Something about skin tone, eye colour and… He didn’t know. He shook his head when Allison started explaining why he should wear it. “It’ll make me look hot enough to be out with Derek, right?”

“Yes,” Lydia and Allison both answered instantly and if that wasn’t a confidence boost, Stiles didn’t know what was.

“Okay.” He pulled on the shirt and rolled up the sleeves to his elbows at Allison’s instruction, feeling awkward under their intense looks. Both girls seemed satisfied though, so that gave Stiles a small comfort.

“Now… Jeans,” Lydia murmured, already looking at her limited selection and Stiles groaned.

When Lydia and Allison were done, a short ten minutes later, Stiles had to admit he looked good. He looked better than he would have if he’d dressed himself, and a lot less desperate to impress. According to Allison, he looked casually hot, instead of dressed up hot. ‘Dressed up hot is a surprise for another day’, she’d said with a grin and dimples and it was easy to see why Scott had fallen for her.

“Derek won’t know what hit him,” Lydia said with a small smile. Stiles looked down at himself. He was wearing a pair of Converse (Lydia had sighed and said that was the best he had to offer), black skinny jeans and the navy button up they’d picked out earlier.

“Isn’t it a bit… Dark?” He’d asked, looking between Allison and Lydia.

“Stiles, sweetie, every item of clothing that you own that’s even remotely light coloured had a huge stain on it,” Lydia answered, holding up his white dress shirt as an example. There was a grass stain on the back that Stiles had never properly been able to get out. Granted, he hadn’t really tried, but he’d never thought he’d have another reason to wear it, either.

“Right. Yeah. Okay. That’s fair.” He nodded slightly and ran his hand through his hair again. _Damn it._

Allison took that moment to take pity on him. “Stiles, you need to just relax,” she said softly. “Derek asked you out, right?” She asked with a smile. “That means he liked what he saw. He liked you, your dorky self, when you were covering for Scott. That’s the hard part out of the way. The easy bit is convincing him to stick around.”

“That’s the easy part?!” Stiles asked in disbelief. Well, it may have come out as more of a screech. It was definitely a good thing his dad wasn’t home. He’d be torn between concern and laughter the whole time, which would be unhelpful in the biggest possible way.

“Yes, Stiles, that’s the easy part,” Allison answered with a laugh. “Now we’re going to leave you alone, you’re going to be okay, right?” Suddenly, Allison seemed honestly concerned that he might have a heart attack or a panic attack or spontaneously combust.

Stiles nodded and the girls both filed out of his room, Allison being careful not to step on any of his t-shirts, Lydia taking no such care. Lydia poked her head back around his door, eyeing him up and down. “You look good, Stilinski,” she said. “Just… Don’t sit in anything. Or eat anything. Or drink anything… Actually, just don’t move until you leave.” She gave him one last look and Stiles heard her follow after Allison.

Stiles grabbed his phone.

_Scott, I look hot. –SS_

_I know you do, bro. Derek’s a lucky guy. –SM_

With a grin, Stiles picked up his keys and wallet, running down to his Jeep, taking the steps two at a time and almost tripping over three times along the way.

He could totally write a ‘for dummies’ book, Stiles thought, as he drove to the pizza place he and Derek had agreed on. How to prepare for a date: Step one. Get dressed. Step two. Second guess self and/or every decision leading up to getting dressed. Step three. Repeat step one and two at least five times before admitting defeat. Step four. Call in reinforcements (fashion experts, which you are obviously not, you idiot, what were you thinking?) Step five. Let them dress you. Step six. Go to date with hot guy. Step seven-

Stiles had already written his first page in his head by the time he parked his Jeep, realising that Derek was already there and waiting for him.

“Step seven. Try not to faint or act like a complete idiot because your date is so hot you’re having trouble remembering how to walk,” Stiles muttered to himself, taking a deep breath, reminding himself that it was left foot, right foot, left foot…

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of people seemed interested, so I decided to turn this into a series. :)


End file.
